Mi pequeña anfetamina
by Kailena Dolly
Summary: De nuevo tuve otra pesadilla hermano. No es mi culpa que tengas esas pesadillas, Amu. Amuto ADVERTENCIA: Incesto / Lolicon perdon es que me encanta!
1. Our Truth

**Mi pequeña anfetamina**

**Capitulo 1**

**Our truth**

"_No es mi culpa que tengas esas pesadillas"_

La luz que avisa el amanecer entra por la ventana y por no haberla cerrado bien termina en mi cara despertándome de mala gana. Bueno, realmente no de mala gana ya que recuerdo la razón de porque la deje abierta la noche anterior y es muy simple, por el calor, el endemoniado calor que termina siento no solo una molestia, también una dificultad.

Me moví de forma perezosa al otro lado de la cama para encontrarme con una bola de pelo rosa, aun seguía dormida. Doy una pequeña sonrisa al ver la dulce cara de mi quería Amu, mi quería y dulce hermanita, como odio llamarla de esa forma pero a ella le encanta, así que no importa. Le acaricio el cabello y ella gira de lugar para quedar frente a mí.

Desprotegida, inocente, durmiendo como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo, perdida en sus sueños creyéndose segura en mis brazos, y claro que lo está. Delinee sus labios con mi dedo y moví el cabello que cayó frente a su pequeño rostro hacia detrás de su oreja y cuando me di cuenta mis labios tomaron el lugar de mis dedos. No es la primera vez que hago esto pero tampoco será la última.

Me alejo cuando note que comenzaba a despertarse mi linda hermanita. Se sentó y estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba y una lagrimita se asomaba en su ojo, que encantadora se puede llegar a verse sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Nii-san? Ya despertaste? – volteo a mirarme con una mano tallando uno de sus hermosos ojos

-Claro, no soy alguien tan flojo como tú, yo si madrugo – sonreí y ella hiso un puchero dándome un almohadazo - ¿Qué? Si es la verdad, yo si me despierto temprano.

-si claro, entonces porque no te levantaste a hacer los deberes – no termino de decir cuando me levante y le di un beso en la frente, el cual provoco que se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, si tan solo pudiera dársela en otra parte no solo se sonrojaría.

-Pues no quería despertarte claro está – le dedique una sonrisa – Vamos floja tenemos que hacer el desayuno, no quiero que te vuelvas mas anoréxica.

-Oye! No soy anoréxica, yo soy delgada de nacimiento igual que tu, también estas muy delgado – corrió detrás de mí con su carita esponjada del berrinche.

-No Amu, yo si tengo figura o acaso crees que tu hermano no es atractivo? – voltee recargando mi brazo en la pared mirándola directamente haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo sonriéndole de una forma provocadora – Crees eso?

-Eh… pues… - sus ojos se abrieron completamente y me miro de arriba abajo, no era la primera vez que la hacia avergonzarse de esa forma, de que sus mejillas tomaran un tono rojizo ni que su garganta no pudiera articular palabra alguna pero bueno, yo tampoco podría ante tanta perfección.

-Vamos pequeña – tome su mano y la lleve a la cocina y comenzamos a hacer el desayuno, era sábado así que no teníamos prisas de la escuela - ¿Qué quieres para comer nena? – como me gustaba decirle así.

-Mmm…. Pues, que te parece helado! – medio una enorme sonrisa, la cual hace que no pueda negarle nada.

-Amu ¿Qué platicamos la vez anterior? No puedo darte de comer eso, lo más importante es el desayuno y no te daré solo helado.

-Pero _Ikuto-nisan_… - odio cuando usa ese asentó! Simplemente me hacer perder el sentido y eso no es una buena señal, no quiero hacer nada de lo cual me pueda llegar a arrepentir, al menos no ahora.

Que puedo hacer? , nada más que darle lo que quiere, ella sabe como dominarme en eso sentidos, cuando usa ese tonito suplicante me vuelve loco, con eso solo provoca que me la quiera tirar en la misma mesa, pero sé que eso no es correcto y no lo digo solo porque sea mi hermana.

-Muchas gracias Ikuto-nisan! – Agradeció dándome una gran sonrisa con sus labios manchados de helado – En agradecimiento puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras ^^

-Lo que yo quiera? – Si fuera más lista, no me hubiera pedido eso - ¿enserio estas segura de que te puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? – una sonrisa maliciosa salió a la superficie sin querer. Me coloque a su lado y ella me miro dudosa, tan linda era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que problema se había metido, no todas las veces ocurre una oportunidad así, por eso la aprovechare – Entonces…-

-Entonces? – Aun con la cuchara en la boca - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Si tienes algo, helado, mucho mucho helado ¿puedo quitártelo?

-Claro – me sonrió pasándome una servilleta, pero esa no era la forma en la que le quería limpiar su boca, pero servirá.

-Cierra tus ojos – me miro profundamente, y accedió cerrándolos. Acerque la servilleta para comenzar a limpiar su boca, pero en ese momento fui yo el que se acerco y con mi lengua lamí todo el helado que estaba en sus labios causándole pequeños escalofríos a mi pequeña, aun cuando ya había limpiado toda su boca no podía detenerme.

Puse una mano detrás de su cabeza y la bese profundamente, por la sorpresa Amu iba a decir algo pero nada salió de su boca ya que aproveche ese momento para poder adentrar mi lengua dentro de su pequeña cavidad, tenia sabor a helado de chocolate, nuestro favorito.

Sabía que debía detenerme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, seguí besándola cada vez más fuerte y ella no podía seguirme el paso entonces me detuve y la mire fijamente, al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba volteó completamente sonrojada, mi pequeña que linda puede llegar a ser.

-Listo – dije como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ari-gatou….- apenada se bajo de la silla - … V-oy a cambiarme… - corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación dejándome solo en la cocina, pero no me importa porque me lo esperaba.

Desde que nuestros padres tuvieron que hacer ese largo viaje de negocios (mi madre siendo aeromoza y nuestro padre estando en una gira mundial ya que es integrante en una banda de música clásica) nos dejaron a los dos solos conmigo a cargo de todo.

Limpie lo que faltaba de la cocina y subí a mi habitación para notar que mi hermana había dejado uno de sus listones que suele ponerse en la cabeza olvidado en mi cama, lo tome y recordé porque vino a dormir conmigo.

**Flash back**

_¿Qué sucede Amu? Pasan de las tres, de nuevo… - Ikuto estaba recargado en la puerta de su cuarto con los brazos cruzados._

_-Pues… quería ver si podía dormirme contigo…- su cabeza estaba baja._

_-¿otra vez? No es que me moleste pero… ¿Cuál es la razón de que todas las noches quieras dormir conmigo? – la miro fijamente pero no respondió, suspiro – De nuevo esas pesadillas ¿verdad?, Amu se que te da vergüenza pero tienes que decirme cual es la razón de que tienes tanto miedo, solo son pesadillas, recuerdas que platicamos que no son reales, solo son tu imaginación._

_-Te equivocas! – Grito con lagrimas en sus ojos, esto no lo había notado – No es mi imaginación, realmente esta pasándome esto…_

_- ¿Qué? Tienes que decirme que es lo que sucede – se inclino para poder quedar a su altura y verla fijamente, ella alzo la mirada y lo abrazo._

_Ikuto devolvió el abraso y sonrió, claro que ya sabe cuál es la razón de las pesadillas solo que no lo diría._

_Amu se acerco y le susurro en su oído, esto lo tomo desprevenido._

_- En las noches, él siempre está ahí. Cuando empiezo a caer dormida, me despierta descubriéndome de las sabanas, finjo que estoy dormida para que me deje en paz, pero sabe que no es cierto. Comiza a tocar mis piernas lentamente, muy muy lento y hasta me dan escalofríos mientras aun tengo los ojos cerrados – tomó de la mano a Ikuto y serró la puerta del cuarto._

_Al entrar se metió en la cama de su hermano dejándolo confundido, con su mano le dio señal de que también se acostara, accediendo se metió entre las sabanas y sin darse cuenta Amu lo abrazo y siguió susurrándole._

_- Cuando me da mucho miedo intento gritar pero él me besa evitándolo, cuando lo hace noto que sus labios están muy frios… - susurro rosando sus labios con los de Ikuto, el cual tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa – Son azules… cuando los veo no puedo moverme, sus ojos son como los tuyos nii-san._

_Se vieron fijamente un momento, esos segundos parecían horas para Ikuto, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, su reparación fue aumentando y ligeras gotas se asomaban por su frente._

_-Amu… _

_-Aahh, onii-san – gimió de una forma muy placentera para Ikuto el cual también se asusto pero al verla a los ojos estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cristalinos – No dejes que me haga nada Ikuto-nisan, me da miedo onii-san – y lo abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho - ¿Por qué estas tan agitado ni-san? ¿Por qué estas igual de agitado y caliente como __**él**__?_

_Ikuto desesperadamente se levanto dirigiéndose a la ventana y la abrió, Amu estaba confusa pero Ikuto solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa, pero hubo algo que no pudo evitar que ella notara._

_-Hace mucho calor Amu, el verano está muy cerca – sonrió – Mejor dejemos la ventana abierta ok?_

_-De acuerdo ni-san, pero ya a dormir – y se acostó a dormir._

_Ikuto se quedo parado un momento mas y salió del cuarto directo al baño, entro y mojo su rostro con agua fría, eso ayudo mucho pero al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de algo que lo delato, estaba sonrojado._

_Regreso a su habitación y al entrar vio a su hermana dormida abrazando una almohada, suspirando divertido le quito lentamente la almohada para tomar su lugar y dormir._

_-No es mi culpa que tengas esas pesadillas Amu – y durmió._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Esa niña descuidada, al dejar tu listón no me da más que para ir a su cuarto a regresárselo, dijo que se estaba cambiando verdad? Mmm será interesante, solo espero que no le haya puesto llave a la puerta, aunque claro no tendría porque hacerlo y eso es un gran punto a mi favor.


	2. Closer

**Mucho gusto que tal?**

**Jejeje perdón por no haberme presentado antes, es que aquí entre nos me dio flojera XD**

**Soy Kailena y también soy nueva en los fics Amuto jejeje pero por aquí empiezo (aunque se que es el segundo cap jejejeee)**

**Bueno bueno quiero dar gracias a las personas que quieran leer, como soy nueva en esto me cuesta algo de trabajo pero aun así seguiré. Tengo planeado que este fic sea corto así que no habrá problemita ^^**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este fic contendrá lemmon (como me gusta XD) y no solo eso, también el genero es un poquito raro es incesto (osease de hermano con hermana) y también el lolicon (osease una menor con un mayor) pero eso no lo tomen mucho en cuenta, ya saben la edad que tienen los personajes en el anime/manga XD**

**Si no les gusta pues no lo lean nadie los fuerza, pero tampoco se asusten, no causa daños físicos o psicológicos O.O **

**Jejejejee**

**Mi pequeña anfetamina**

**Capitulo 2**

**Closer**

"_¿Qué es lo que tengo que le gusta tanto?"_

¿Cuál me pondré? El negro o el rojo, el negro combina con mi cabello pero el rojo es más llamativo y le gusta más a mi hermano, ¿Qué vestido me pondré? Waaa me estreso muy fácil, lo peor de todo es que ya es muy tarde, últimamente me e despertado muy tarde debido a que no puedo dormir.

Eso es muy cierto, todo es por culpa de él que no me deja dormir en la noche. No me gusta pensar en eso, cuando lo hago me siento rara, antes me sentía muy mal y me daba tanto miedo como vergüenza pero ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo siento algo extraño. Alzo mi mirada y me veo reflejada en el espejo.

Me quito mi pijama para solo quedar con mi ropa interior y me miro fijamente, aunque no lo parezca mi cuerpo ya va cambiando, me pongo de perfil y veo que comienzo a tener forma, buen contando que apenas tengo 12 años.

En parte estoy algo deprimida, pongo mis manos en mi pecho y noto que no tengo nada! Que triste!, en la escuela hay varias chicas que ya usan un sostén bastante sugestivo y yo… total, me quejo porque no tengo nada.

-Yo diría que así te vez muy bien, eres demasiado hermosa para aun ser una niña

-Que no soy una niña… eh?... waaaaa

No note en que momento entro mi hermano, cuando me di cuenta lo vi reflejado en el espejo recargando su rostro en mi hombro y con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mirándome de una forma muy rara, otra vez.

-Nii-nii-san! – que vergüenza, agarre mi suéter y me cubrí pero el al tener mas fuerza me lo quito y evito que me cubriera obligando a mirarnos en el espejo, solo pude notar que estaba totalmente roja. Me pregunto si alguien puede morir por vergüenza, espero que no porque si no ya estoy muerta.

-Mírate, lo ves? Eres muy hermosa – esa mirada, me siento muy rara con esa mirada, no es miedo ¿Qué será? Solo se que cuando me mira así me siento un poco apenada – Aun eres una niña, es natural que tu cuerpo sea así, veras que dentro de unos años serás perfecta.

No hagas eso hermano, por favor no lo hagas. Intento pronunciar esas palabras pero no puedo y es porque el empezó _otra vez. _Primero siento su respiración en mi cuello, la cual poco a poco va aumentando y sin esperarlo siento sus labios rosar la piel de mi cuello, no quiero ver, sierro mis ojos pero eso no ayuda en nada porque en mi con sus labios rosando la piel de mi cuello, mi corazón se va agitando cada vez mas ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Esto me recuerda mucho a lo que pasa por las noches.

-¿Qué pasa? – Susurro en mi oído - ¿te molesta?

¿Qué si me molesta? No lo se! En primera no se que es lo que esta haciendo, porque lo esta haciendo y para colmo que es lo que estoy sintiendo, no me molesta pero tampoco puedo decir que es algo que no me incomode, solo me abstengo que negar con la cabeza.

-Perfecto – y sin previo aviso me empujo ata quedar pegada al espejo, estaba tan frio que los escalofríos me invadieron ya que la única ropa que tenia era mi sostén y mis pantis. Ahora le estaba dando totalmente la espalda, solo podía sentir sus manos ahora en ambos lados de mi cadera.

-Onii-san ¿Qué vas a…? – tenia que admitir que estaba un poco asustada.

-Sshh

Ya me asuste, es oficial. Solo serré mis ojos, no se que mas hacer asta que sentí que Ikuto al tener sus manos en mis caderas las empujo un poco atrás, solo opte por déjame hacer aun con mis brazos pegados en el cristal asta que sentí que pego mi trasero con el, la posición era un tanto incomoda.

-Onii-chan… - solo cuando me siento mal o asustada lo llamaba así - ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me tienes así? El espejo esta algo frio y me siento un poco incomoda.

-Amu… - me llamo por mi nombre! Eso significa que esta enojado o algo parecido - ¿Qué sientes hacia mi Amu?

Eso es muy raro, no lo espere.

-Pues… Ikuto-nichan es mi hermano, yo lo amo mucho – abrí mis ojos y mire el reflejo de él pero tenia algo extraño porque su cabello cubría sus ojos y le daba un toque un tanto macabro - ¿Qué pasa hermanito? Yo te amo

Sonrió, una sonrisa la note en su rostro, pero no era una normal, daba miedo

-Enserio? – el apretón de sus manos en mis caderas se hico mas fuerte - ¿me amas?

-Si onii-chan, Amu ama a su hermanito – tenia miedo de que me fuera a golpear o algo, pero que yo recuerde no he hecho nada malo – Aahh

Sin darme cuenta el pego mi trasero totalmente a el y comenzó a frotarlo contra si, se sentía muy raro pero no solo era eso, al estar frotándose con migo un extraño busto sentía en mi trasero, al parecer tenia algo en su bolsa o no lo se, pero esa sensación fue muy bien.

-Aaahh, Onii… chan… aahh ¿Qué estas….? Aahhh – los gemidos salían por si solos, pero no era la única, también mi hermano se escuchaba extraño.

-Te-te gusta Amu, te gusta lo que te hace tu hermano – decía entre gemidos mientras aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad.

-Si onii-chan, me gusta lo que hace mi hermano – ahora lo que pensaba que se ponía duro estaba completamente como una piedra ahora – Onii-chan, ahh no hagas eso! – Sin pedir permiso puso su mano derecha en mi pecho y lo comenzó a apretar – no, nii-san – las palabras no salían bien de mi boca

-¿Qué no haga que Amu? – mi corazón estaba que iba a explotar al escuchar la vos ronca de Ikuto, pero de un segundo a otro y sin razón alguna paro dejándome mas que confundida.

¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?

Mi respiración aun esta agitada, y mi corazón esta a mil por hora, siento que necesito seguir haciéndolo. Ikuto sonto mi cadera y se alejo un poco pare coger uno de mis vestidos y ponérmelo.

-Si no te cambias rápido te puedes enfermar debido al frio – comento cuando ya me había puesto el vestido negro, pero yo no tenia nada de frio, es mas la temperatura seguía igual de alta y aun mas cuando sentía la piel de mi hermano rosar con la mía.

-No nii-san…

-No?

-No! – grite y me lance contra el cayendo ambos en la cama. Su cara tenia un toque de confusión increíble sobre todo porque lo estaba besando, quería sentir mas – Dame mas onii-chan.

Estaba sobre él viéndolo fijamente, sus ojos estaban pasivos, no expresaban sentimiento alguno y en cuanto a mi solo se que mi corazón estaba a lo mas que puede dar. Pasaron varios minutos contemplándonos y solo sonrió alzándose un poco para besar mi mejilla.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir recuerdas? Termínate de cambiar – me quito de encima para pararse.

-Pero Ikuto nii-san! – proteste, que cambio de ambiente hubo de un segundo a otro, que estaba pensando mi hermano? – Espera!

Volteo ya estando frente a la puerta, me miro fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nee Amu?

-Eh? M-mande? – estaba sobre la cama.

-Te gustaría dormirte mañana conmigo? – Mañana? ¿Por qué mañana? La verdad me gustaría que fuera hoy.

-Etto… claro pero… ¿Por qué mañana? – una carcajada salió de su boca, se estaba burlando!

-No recuerdas que día es mañana? Vaya que si eres muy despistada – salió del cuarto – voy a darme un baño, por lo mientras prepárate para que salgamos. –lo escuche decir fuera.

Mañana… mañana es… 28 de abril… O.O

MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_El día paso tan rápido que la noche no tardo, después de un largo día de compras (un pastel y regalos que Ikuto se negó a mencionar o siquiera a mostrar) y una visita al parque, Amu quedo totalmente cansada que solo entro a su cuarto sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa, solo opto por quitarse las calcetas largas que traía junto con sus zapatos y su suéter, dejando solo su pequeño vestido de tirantes._

_La luna estaba llena, la habitación completamente iluminada y sin darse cuenta todo se ilumino en un segundo y un rayo cayo despertando a Amu._

_Comenzó a llover y varios truenos más se escuchaban._

_-Perfecto, ahora no puedo dormir por esos rayos… waaaaaa – hundió su cabeza en la almohada – ahora que lo pienso, ya es muy noche, __**él**__ debería venir ya…_

_Agito la cabeza desesperada, ¿Cómo podría pensar en eso de esa forma?, se paro y rápidamente se dirigió a su puerta y le puso llave._

_Se quedo parada unos segundos frente a la puerta mirándola, temiendo que se pudiera abrir sola, si no fuera por la lluvia todo estaría en silencio total asta que la perilla de la puerta giro por si sola alarmando a la chica. Giraba y giraba pero al tener el seguro no se podría abrir._

_Amu estaba tan aterrada que no podía moverse ni decir nada, pero su miedo se fue al escuchar esa vos._

_-Amu ¿estas despierta? Soy yo._

_-Ikuto-nisan – sin pensarla quito el seguro y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los mismos ojos azules que siempre la acechaban, pero estaba tan oscuro que no pudo identificarlo, solo de algo estaba segura – Tu no eres Ikuto-nisan_

_Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si poniendo el seguro. Avanzo lentamente hacia Amu la cual retrocedía asta que no pudo mas por la cama, sentó y recorrió pero la pared le impidió seguir retrocediendo._

_-Mala idea… - pensó ya que ahora su acosador estaba sobre ella – otra vez no… - lloro._

_-Pensaste que hoy no te visitaría verdad? Descuida, jamás te dejare sola, mi pequeña __**anfetamina…**__ - a pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos brillaban intensamente, azules como los de Ikuto._

_-Sus ojos… son tan parecidos – pensó pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la mano del chico inicio a bajar el cierre de su vestido._

_Asustada lo detuvo pero con la mano libre tomo ambas muñecas de Amu y sostuvo arriba de su cabeza, para que pudiera seguir bajando el sierre sin problemas. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, otra noche va a volver a pasar._

_-Por favor detente… no lo hagas… - cerro fuertemente los ojos pero escucho algo que la saco de lugar._

_-"¿Qué no haga que Amu?" – deja vú_

_-Esa vos… - abrió los ojos y un relámpago ilumino la habitación permitiéndole ver._

_-¿Por qué me miras así?_

–… _Onii-chan!_


End file.
